Où s'en vont mes rêves?
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Une petite prière en forme de poème que Fye adresse à son frère, en lui parlant d'une certaine personne au passage... super court et mode sérieux. Si, si, j'y arrive parfois...


_**En ce moment il fait une telle chaleur là où j'habite, qu'écrire, c'est mission impossible. Pourtant il faudra bien que je me fasse violence et que j'y travaille, car en plus de mes deux fics en cours il y en a une troisième à laquelle je réfléchis.**_

_**En attendant, voilà un petit texte en passant.**_

_**Fye s'adresse à son frère comme dans une sorte de prière, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, et lui parle d'une certaine personne au passage…**_

_**Ce texte est assez particulier car je le dois à mon arrière grand-mère que je n'ai pas connu, mais dont j'ai hérité du prénom et du goût pour l'écriture. J'ai retrouvé un de ses cahiers d'écolière qui date de 1914. Elle avait écrit en haut d'une page cette phrase : **_

_**« Où s'en vont mes rêves ? » **_

_**La pauvre si elle avait su comment je détournerais sa phrase en poème yaoi 95 ans plus tard…**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Cycy**_

*************************************************************************

**Où s'en vont mes rêves ?**

_**Je voudrais, oiseau léger**_

_**Des lointaines grèves**_

_**M'envoler et voyager**_

Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais voir à travers ces barreaux, dis ?

A part cette montagne de cadavres et mon corps si petit et écorché.

_**Où s'en vont mes rêves ?**_

Quels étaient tes rêves si jamais tu as pu t'endormir ?

Sur le sol dur et glacé de cette tour infecte…

_**J'irais au sein d'un ciel pur **_

_**Brillant d'étincelles**_

_**Me bercer dans son azur**_

Est-ce que tu parvenais encore à te souvenir des couleurs…

Des sons réconfortants et des parfums de la vie ?

_**Si j'avais des ailes**_

J'ai cru que je serais assez fort, j'ai cru que j'aurais assez de volonté.

J'y ai cru pour deux, mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

_**Puis glissant heureux, je plonge**_

Ton choix. Tu m'as laissé orphelin une seconde fois.

Avec ce vide immense à la place du cœur et cette âme si vaste que je n'avais plus assez de larmes pour la remplir.

Seul devant cette route déserte et ces abysses infinis.

_**Sur les fleurs écloses**_

_**Doux butin j'irais cueillir**_

_**Le parfum des Roses**_

Même avec le fol espoir dans cette main qui a glissé dans la mienne.

Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un léger soupir…

Avant de fuir encore…

_**De ce trésor embaumé**_

_**Puis après que faire**_

J'aurais voulu partir n'importe où je ne ressentirais plus cette douleur insensée…

Mais au lieu de m'évader… Le piège cruel s'est refermé.

_**L'offrir à quel ange aimé **_

_**S'il en est sur terre**_

Est-ce que c'est lui que tu avais vu pour moi au-delà de ces barreaux ?

Cet emmerdeur sentimental et idéaliste qui défie toutes les lois de la raison?

_**Ah ! Crois moi**_

_**Pauvre Songeur**_

_**Que l'idéal tente**_

Sa fougue rebelle, sa protection envahissante, et sa manière bien à lui de me rendre fou de haine ou de désir…

Mon cauchemar…

Mais un si joli cauchemar…

_**Quand l'amour est loin du cœur**_

_**La vie est absente**_

Parfois je me réveille en pleine nuit …

Juste pour vérifier qu'il est bien là.

Et souvent lorsque je me rendors dans ses bras,

Et que le passé revient me hanter,

Il sèche mes larmes comme si j'étais encore cet enfant,

Et je lis dans le feu rubis de son regard tout cet amour et cet espoir

Que je pensais réduits en cendres…

_**Où s'en vont mes rêves ?**_

Je suppose que ce que tu as vu en fermant les yeux était certainement plus beau que notre sinistre prison…

J'ai vu bien des merveilles depuis, en regrettant à chaque fois de ne pouvoir les partager avec toi.

_**Où s'en vont mes rêves ?**_

Mais puisqu'il existe au-delà de ces barreaux un être qui est parvenu à faire battre ce cœur,

Voleur, squatteur, qui a posé ses bagages et envahit tout l'espace vide de mon âme…

Attends moi encore un peu pour que nous rêvions ensemble…

_**Où s'en vont mes rêves ?**_

Car je doute que ce Kuro là me laisse aller quelque part sans lui…

Comme je doute que je puisse vivre sans lui…

_**Où s'en vont mes rêves ?**_

Peut-être bien que si mes rêves se sont envolés,

C'est que même dans mes songes les plus inespérés,

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé être encore heureux un jour.

_**Ici, avec lui…**_

**********************

09/06/2009 17:56:49


End file.
